


one, two, three, four

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AdriNath - Freeform, First Meeting, M/M, Short Drabble, i don't know what tags are appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: Adrien models in the park on Saturday, and Nathaniel has taken to drawing there.





	one, two, three, four

**Author's Note:**

> happ birth to luke!!! find him on tumblr @la-noir being totally rad

##  _one_

He doesn’t realize it at first. 

It’s a quiet occurrence, like the way his father is distancing himself from Adrien day by day, except happier. He doesn’t know kids his age, except Chloe, so it’s not shocking that he would drift closer and closer to the artist who draws in the park every Saturday morning. What  _is_  surprising is that Adrien’s feelings are  _far_  from platonic. Like overly  _not_ platonic. Not even in the range of platonic, no sirree. 

He’s starting to wonder if that’s going to be a problem. 

##  _two_

Nathaniel finds it odd that he keeps going back to the park. 

It’s not that he doesn’t like it there. He does. It’s a good vantage point to spot people in motion, and helps him with anatomy. Not to mention getting some fresh air satisfies his parents so they don’t always bother him about being a shut-in. 

It’s just that after a few weeks of going there, he realizes that instead of practicing with different features and motions, he’s taken to drawing the teenager who’s usually modelling on Saturday morning. 

He questions if drawing a complete stranger is even mildly normal. 

##  _three_  

“Um, hi,” Adrien greets sometime in May. 

He doesn’t know why he showed up today, it’s not like the artist would’ve  _missed_  him. Probably wouldn’t even have noticed that Adrien wasn’t having his weekly photo shoot. This was a stupid idea, right? 

“Hi,” the artist greets. “You’re the one who’s usually modelling every Saturday, right?” 

Adrien nods, trying not to let himself get too giddy over the fact that someone actually notices him. “I’m Adrien.” 

Blue eyes stare at him, and lips quirk up. “Nathaniel.” 

“Pleasure to meet you.” 

##  _four_

His answering smile is blinding. 

“So what do you draw?” Adirien asks as he sits next to Nathaniel, and he blushes, wondering if it’s appropriate to tell the guy you’ve been drawing that you’re obsessed with his physique and  _shape_. 

“Just. People,” Nathaniel answers, because how do you  _not_  respond to someone so earnest and kind. 

Adrien blinks, slowly, as if processing his next question and debating if he should ask it before eventually asking anyway. “Did I ever make it in there?” 

“Well...” Nathaniel feels his palms grow sweatier, and an awkward smile grow. “Funny that you should mention it.” 

He breathes, takes the plunge, and decides to show Adrien a few drawings of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can fine me @queerinette on tumblr or @strangechemstry on twitter.


End file.
